This invention relates to an ejector assembly for a self loading scraper and more particularly to a two-piece ejector with means to automatically pivot the upper member rearwardly in response to forward movement of the ejector.
Some self loading scrapers have one or more augers positioned vertically within the scraper bowl adjacent the cutting edge for assisting in the loading of material into the bowl. Although the augers have proven to be effective in loading the material into the scraper bowl, they have reduced the effectiveness of unloading the material from the bowl. Normally, a bulldozer type ejector is used and since the augers are positioned at the forward end of the bowl, the material must be pushed thorugh and around the augers by the ejector. In certain soils or materials and conditions, the ejection forces increase drastically and the ejection of the load is inefficient.
In some auger scraper designs, the bottom of the auger or augers is pivoted forwardly in response to forward movement of the ejector. However, with this arrangement, the size of the augers has generally been limited to a relatively small diameter. This is due to the fact that relatively large diameter augers interfer with the top portion of the ejector during the ejection cycle. Such interference prevents the ejector from being moved sufficiently forward to complete ejection of the load. If all the material is not unloaded during the unloading cycle, the effective net payload of the scraper is reduced.